


Last Night, Good Night

by Murasakiyume



Series: Witch Hunt [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Coma, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasakiyume/pseuds/Murasakiyume
Summary: Cela faisait longtemps qu'Oliver était plongé dans le coma. Mais Len ne perdait pas espoir. Il se réveillerait un jour, même si ça devait prendre des années.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà le bonus de Witch Hunt! Je vous suggère d'aller lire l'histoire avant si ce n'est pas déjà fait, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire pour comprendre!
> 
> Bonne Lecture!
> 
> PS: La chanson utilisée est Last Night Good Night, je vous suggère de l'écouter pendant votre lecture!  
> Voici la version chantée par Len: https://youtu.be/qqA1Ie9A_6A

Dans l'infirmerie du château, le jeune prince Len regardait son ami Oliver, qui était dans le coma depuis bientôt deux mois. Les médecins n'avaient rien pu faire, et même l'enchanteresse du château, Meiko, n'avait réussit à le réveiller. Son entourage essayait doucement de l'inciter à abandonner, de laisser partir son ami, mais Len s'y refusait absolument. Regardant tristement le visage d'Oliver, il se mit à chanter doucement.

 

_Toi, dormant profondément et paisiblement_

_Moi, regardant le profil de ton visage_

_Je ne remarque pas les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues_

_Momentanément mon cœur s'agite_

_Ce cœur que je gardais caché_

 

_(Pour la) dernière nuit, bonne nuit_

_Dernière nuit, bonne nuit_

_Cette nuit, je dormirai en tenant ta main, mon très cher_

 

_Bonne nuit_

_Une magnifique matinée est là... Une fois de plus_

 

_Si seulement je pouvais la passer avec toi_

_Même si, petit est cet espoir,_

_Je pense et j'espère qu'il devienne un miracle_

 

_Rien, je ne dirai rien_

_Comme je ne peux pas te dire au revoir_

 

_Dernière nuit, bonne nuit_

_Dernière nuit, bonne nuit_

 

_Même si cette voix disparaît_

_La mélodie que tu entends perdurera_

 

_Dernière nuit, bonne nuit_

_Dernière nuit, bonne nuit_

 

_Si un jour nous nous retrouvons de nouveau_

_Lorsqu'on en arrivera au moment des séparations_

_Je pense que je ferai un vœux au ciel étoilé :_

_Je souhaiterai que tu souries éternellement_

 

_Bonne nuit_

 

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il terminait sa chanson, celle-ci tombant sur le visage d'Oliver. Quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci commença à s'agiter un peu, avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Len regarda le miracle se dérouler sous ses yeux, émerveillé. Son regard croisa celui confus de son ami et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Len sourit.

C'était un miracle.


End file.
